Japanese Patent Publication Number 61-183353, published Aug. 16, 1986, discloses compositions comprising polyarylate/polyamide (1-70/99-30) blends that have been further blended with 0.5-50 weight percent of an alpha olefin/glycidyl alpha,beta-unsaturated carboxylate ester copolymer. Such compositions are stated to have excellent impact characteristics.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 61-213256, published Sept. 22, 1986, discloses resin compositions consisting of blends of thermoplastic polyester, aliphatic polyamide, and at least one modified polyolefin containing at least one functional radical. Such resins are stated to have high dimensional stability, sufficient crystallinity, and are strong and resilient.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 61-213257, published Sept. 22, 1986, discloses resins substantially the same as immediately above except that instead of the modified polyolefin, there is an ethylenic copolymer containing up to 10 mole percent of certain functional radicals.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 56-14699, published Apr. 6, 1981, discloses compositions comprising 100 parts by weight of certain aromatic polyesters and not more than 100 parts by weight of a polyamide. Such compositions are said to have improved mold processability, chemical resistance, low temperature resistance, and oil resistance. This publication notes that processability improves when the amount of polycaprolactam is 50% by weight or greater, but the physical properties drastically deteriorate; and that similar trends are observed with other polyamides as with polycaprolactam.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 54-144455, published Nov. 10, 1979, discloses blends of 0.1-10 parts by weight of a non-crystalline polyamide with 100 parts by weight of an aromatic polyester, which blend is said to have heat-resistant deformation, mechanical strength, transparency and improved processing properties.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 54-141840, published May 11, 1979, discloses compositions similar to that described immediately above except that the aromatic polyester contains a component derived from a trivalent alcohol. Such blends are said to have improved moldability without impairing the heat distortion resistance, mechanical properties, transparency and stress cracking resistance of the blends.
Japanese Patent Publication Number 52-98,765, published Aug. 18, 1977. discloses compositions comprising 100 parts by weight of certain aromatic polyesters and more than 100 parts by weight of a polyamide. Such compositions are said to have excellent moldability, chemical resistance and heat resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,100, granted June 3, I980 to Kyo et al, discloses resin compositions consisting essentially of an aromatic copolyester, a polyamide and certain metal compounds. Such compositions are said to have improved mechanical characteristics, including improved impact and brittleness at thin walled portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,358, granted Feb. 5, 1980 to Kyo et al, discloses compositions similar in identity and properties to those described immediately above, except that these contain an ionomer instead of the metal compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,330, granted Oct. 16, 1979 to Kyo et al, discloses flame retardant compositions comprising an aromatic copolyester, a polyamide, a polyalkylene phenylene ester or ester ether, and an aromatic halogen.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,481, granted Oct. 4, 1986 to Asahara et al, discloses compositions substantially as described immediately above except without the aromatic halogen.
None of the references listed and discussed above disclose the particular blends of the present invention, or the unexpected improvement in resistance to high-speed puncture that results when the components of the blend are combined in a certain sequence.